New Look
by HailsTG28
Summary: Tony get's glasses and receives an interesting response from Gibbs. Tony/Gibbs SLASH Don't like, don't read. Rated M to be safe. Set after season 13 'Family First'.


**New Look**

 **A/N: This is something that came into my head after seeing a promo of 'Bull' on the TV, and I could not sit help but get this out my head. If you haven't watched Bull then just so you know Michael Weatherly's character wears glasses.**

 **WARNING: This is SLASH, so don't like, don't read.**

 **Sorry for any spelling, grammar or any other mistakes, I don't have a beta. I do try and fix them before publishing, but sometimes I might miss them.**

 **I don't own NCIS, the creators do.**

 **This story is set after season 13 'Family First'. Tony and Gibbs have been in a relationship since season 11, sometime after 'Once a Crook'.**

 **Thanks Haylee.**

Gibbs walked into the house and was immediately met with the smell of food. He smiled to himself. Not many people knew, but Tony could cook some amazing meals, especially Italian. They had been together for 3 and a half years now, getting together after Tony had his little problem with not being able to sleep and dealing with Ziva's departure. Gibbs still remember that night when Tony came down to the basement.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Tony walked down the steps to the basement with a beer in his hand, to find Gibbs, as usual, sanding down a piece of wood on the boat he was currently building. It had been two days since the case had been closed with Anton and Tony was finally able to sleep, even though it was at his desk._

" _I need to get something off my mind" he said coming to stand at the bottom of the steps._

" _Yeah" Gibbs said, never looking up from the boat "And what's that?" he asked. He heard Tony come though the door and go to the kitchen a few minutes ago._

" _Ziva" he sighed as he sat down on the bottom step "I fucked up. Did something I regret"._

 _Gibbs looked up from the boat and saw Tony, dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain dark green shirt, and gave a small sigh. 'God did he look good in green' he thought to himself before mentally shaking his head. Now was not the time._

" _What?" he asked, watching as Tony rubbed a hand down his face and let out a deep sigh, staying quiet for a moment._

" _I should have never have done it. I knew it wrong from the very start" he said as he got up and started pacing the room._

 _Gibbs frowned "What did you do, DiNozzo?" he asked. What did he regret? And what did it have to do with Ziva? Gibbs kept thinking to himself._

 _Tony stopped pacing but didn't turn around to face Gibbs, just continued to stare at the shelves in front of him "I-" he paused "I said goodbye to her"._

 _Then suddenly Gibbs understood what Tony had meant and why he wasn't directly saying it aloud. He slept with her "Ah" he nodded slowly, placing the sander down._

" _Look, I know I shouldn't have done it, I don't know why I did" Tony said, turning to face Gibbs and running a hand though his hair._

 _Gibbs saw the look of confusion and regret cross over Tony's face and sighed. He was not happy about what had happened for many reasons. One being Tony had gone and broke rule 12 with Ziva. But what bothered Gibbs the most is that it just proves that if Tony is willing to break rule 12 with a team member, is that he chose Ziva, not him. Gibbs knew from the very beginning that he'd never be able to have Tony for obvious reasons. Tony chased everything in a skirt and he was straight._

" _Yeah, you do" he breathed out._

 _Tony went to correct him but stopped. Yeah, he did know why, and he knew Gibbs would know " You're right. I know why I did it" he answered._

" _You loved her" Gibbs said, trying to not sound jealous or angry at the thought of Tony loving someone other than him._

 _Tony shook his head "Yeah, I loved her" he replied "But I wasn't in love with her" he paused "We were both lonely and our emotions were everywhere. I guess we both needed an, escape, you could say"._

 _Gibbs nodded stiffly. If he was honest he didn't want to hear anything about Tony with another woman, especially Ziva, but Tony was his friend and it's the least he could do for him._

" _Can I tell you something?" Tony asked after a minute's silence._

" _Sure"._

" _Have you ever loved someone, you know will never love you back" Tony said, staring down at the beer bottle in his hands and picking at the label "Someone you'd die for, someone you'd live for, and someone you'd do anything to protect them"._

 _Gibbs watched Tony as he spoke "Yes" he whispered._

 _Tony gave a small chuckle "Right, I forgot, Shannon" he smiled slightly._

 _Gibbs looked down briefly before taking a breath in "Yes" he paused "And another" he added._

 _Tony's head jerked up to look at Gibbs, who was staring at him, and frowned. He was about to ask who, but decided against it, knowing he would not get an answer from him. "What would you do in that situation?" he risked the question "If you love someone that much, what would you do about it? Because me? I don't know whether I should tell them or not. There are consequences if I do" he said "I'd lose a friendship, I would probably lose my job if I ever did act on it"._

" _Ziva is no longer apart of NCIS" Gibbs said, taking a step closer to Tony._

 _Tony shook his head "I didn't love her though. Not like.." he trailed off._

 _Gibbs took a deep breath in "Tell me about this person then" he asked, not really wanting to know who the woman was, but supporting the man he loved in the only way he could._

 _Tony looked down at his beer and smiled while he spoke "They're amazing. There are moments when I want to kill them because the person is so damn stubborn. Then there are other times when they are so kind and caring" his smile got wider "There the moments that just make me feel" he trailed off with a chuckle._

 _Gibbs swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and jealousy wrapped its green hand around his heart. He didn't know how much longer he could try and keep this up before he couldn't bear to hear anymore._

" _Who is it?" Gibbs asked before his brain could realise what his mouth had just asked._

 _Tony looked up and into Gibbs blue eyes "I..um" he stuttered "I can't tell you" he answered, sounding as nervous as he looked._

 _Gibbs frowned "Do I know this person?" he asked. 'Stop it!' his brained screamed at him 'Tell him to leave before you say something YOU will regret'._

 _Tony chuckled nervously and placed his beer bottle on top of the boat before it slipped though his sweaty fingers "The boats coming along nicely I see" he said, knowing it was stupid to try and ignore Gibbs' question._

 _Gibbs knew that Tony was trying to change the subject, which make Gibbs wonder, why? "Tony?"_

 _Tony didn't take his eyes off the boat so Gibbs stepped closer to him until he was a ruler's length from him "Look at me" he said. After a few seconds Tony slowly looked up to him "Who is it?" he asked quietly._

 _Tony continued to look at Gibbs and said nothing, then watched as the realisation washed over Gibbs face in fear._

" _Oh Tony" he breathed out. 'Him?' he thought 'Tony liked him'._

" _I'm sorry" Tony said, backing away from the man in front of and towards the stairs "I'll leave NCIS, I wont ever come back. You wont ever see or hear from me again. I promise I-" Tony was suddenly cut off when Gibbs grabbed the back of his neck and smashed their lips together in a kiss._

 _Tony froze at first then melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gibbs neck._

 _Gibbs moaned and pulled Tony closer, pulling his arms around his waist, their bodies touching._

 _The kiss lasted a few more minutes before they both pulled away for much needed air in their lungs._

" _You have no idea how long I've waited to do that" Gibbs said breathlessly, leaning his forehead against Tony's._

 _Tony smiled and licked his lips "Not as long as I have "._

 _Gibbs smiled back, a real smile that no once saw, and said "I love you. Ever since that day in Baltimore, I've always loved you"._

" _I love you too" he whispered back, leaning forward so their lips were just touching "Always have"._

 _Gibbs kissed him again, more passionately than the first kiss, and pulled Tony as close as he could get him. Then you could guess what happened later that night._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Gibbs smiled at the memory before taking off his coat and hanging it up. Walking into the kitchen he found Tony in a pair of plain jeans and a black t-shirt, with his back to him, cooking away. Gibbs slowly walked up behind him, avoiding Tali's toy's that had been left on the floor, and wrapped his arms around him, putting his head on his shoulder and leaning it against Tony's head, eyes closed.

"Hey" Tony smiled feeling his lover behind.

"Hi" he replied, kissing the side of Tony's neck "Where's Tali?" he asked, having not seen Tali playing in the living room. When Gibbs and Tony found out about Tali after Ziva's death they decided that they would both take care of her. Tony left NCIS, cut his hair and lost some weight and decided to became trainer for new agents and Gibbs was still team leader.

"She's been with Senior for the day" he sighed out as he moved his head to the side, giving Gibbs more access to his neck.

"When's she back?" Gibbs asked, running his hands up and down Tony's sides and kissing his neck more.

Tony looked down at his watch "In about an hour" he replied and moaned as Gibbs kissed behind his ear.

Gibbs stopped his movements suddenly and pulled away from Tony. He gently grabbed Tony by the shoulders and turned him around to face him, and his breath was taken away.

Tony stood before him, wearing a pair of black glasses. "When did you get those?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot about them" he said, pointing to the glasses on his face "I got them this morning after Senior picked Tali up".

Gibbs nodded as he continued to stare at Tony's face, making Tony frown "What?" he asked.

Gibbs shrugged "They look good on you" he said, wetting his lips and wrapping his arms around Tony's waist, pulling him to him.

"They were the only ones I liked" Tony said, bringing his arms around Gibbs neck, oblivious to the effect they were having on his lover.

"I like them" Gibbs said leaning forward and pressing his lips to Tony in a very passionate kiss.

Tony moaned into the kiss and ran his fingers through Gibbs soft, silver hair, earning a moan from Gibbs.

Once they pulled away Tony gasped, letting the air go into his lungs "What was that for?" he said breathlessly.

Gibbs said nothing and pulled him into another kiss, backing him up until he was pressed up against the counter, trapping him in his place. Tony moaned into the kiss and tightened his grip on Gibbs hair. Gibbs pulled away and started to kiss down until he reached Tony's neck and behind his ear, causing Tony to gasp and one of his hands fall to Gibbs shoulder.

Gibbs hands trailed down Tony's sides, past his hips and leant down slightly as his hands came to the back of Tony's thighs then, much to Tony's surprise, lifted him on top of the counter and stood in between Tony's leg's.

"Hello!" Tony said in surprise as he placed his hands on Gibbs shoulder's "What's gotten into you?".

Gibbs shrugged and ran his hands up and down Tony's thigh's before pressing him lips back to Tony's. Tony sighed in pleasure and pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around Gibbs hips.

"Wait a second" Tony said, pulling back from the kiss, much to Gibbs disappointment, "What's this all about? I've never seen you like this before" he said, and Gibbs raised an eyebrow "That was the very beginning of our relationship, we did a lot of things like that, everywhere" Tony said.

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement with a smile on his face. he remembered all those time very well, like it was only yesterday.

"Did you have a bad day at work or something?" Tony asked before adding "Not that I'm complaining, I was just curious".

Gibbs sighed, bringing his hands up to Tony's face and looking deep into his emerald green eyes "I love you" he said, "And your glasses".

Tony laughed and leant forward, leaning his head against Gibbs' "That's what brought this on? My glasses?" he asked.

"What? You look really, really good in them" Gibbs admitted, gently grabbing Tony's neck and pulling him for a slow, passionate kiss.

Once they pulled away Tony gave a breathless sigh "We have to stop though" he said disappointedly.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, trailing kisses down Tony's neck, unable to stop himself.

Tony groaned "Because my dad will be here any moment now with Tali" he said, giving Gibbs more access to his neck "Tali is to young to see that and my father will never let this go".

Gibbs pulled away from Tony's neck and kissed him on the lips, quickly, but deeply, before letting go completely.

"Trust me, you're not the only one that want's this to continue" Tony said, noticing his lover's disappointment, "However" he started, running his hands through Gibbs' hair, "My father has offered to take Tali out for breakfast tomorrow morning before dropping her off at pre-school. So, if we both took the morning off tomorrow" he leant forward and whispered into Gibbs' ear "We could finish this then".

Gibbs smiled "I like the sound of that" he said, staking a step back, allowing Tony to get off the counter and continue with dinner, which surprisingly had not burnt.

Gibbs was about to say something when he heard the front door open "Abba!" Tali shouted as she came running into the room, her bunny in hand.

Tony turned around just in time and picked her up and hugged her "Hey there, my Angel" he said, kissing her cheek. He positioned her so she was on his side, so he still had one arm free if needed. "How was your day with Grandpa?".

"We went to the zoo and saw lots of animals" she smiled happily "And we had ice cream for lunch".

"Lucky you" Gibbs smiled.

"Papa!" Tali shouted and reached out for him. It had taken some time but Tony and Gibbs had eventually gotten Tali to call Gibbs papa after a few months.

Gibbs laughed and took Tali from Tony's arms and held onto her as she started to talk about the things she saw that the zoo.

Tony smiled at the two before turning to Senior "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" he asked.

Senior smiled and shook his head "I'll be okay, Junior".

"You sure?"

Senior chuckled and stepped forward and pulled Tony into a hug "Maybe we could all have dinner out in a couple of nights, what do you say?" he suggested.

Tony hugged his father back and pulled away "Sure, I'd like that" he said.

"Abba?" Tali said, trying to get Tony's attention.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What's for dinner?" she asked, glancing towards the food.

Gibbs laughed slightly "She's defiantly your daughter" and Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Tali.

"Spaghetti okay?" he said, knowing it was her favourite.

"Yes!" Tali said loudly.

Tony laughed and said "How about you go and get washed up and then you can have some".

Tali nodded excitedly and wriggled out of Gibbs hold, in which Gibbs let her down, and walked off towards the bathroom.

Senior laughed and started to walk to the door "I'll see you in the morning" he said and then he was gone.

Gibbs turned to Tony "The glasses just for reading or everyday use?" he asked.

Tony looked over at Gibbs and grinned "Everyday use" and laughed at Gibbs horrified look. He walked over to him until he was only right in front of him "Looks like you're going to have to behave from now on".

Gibbs sighed and dropped his head back "You trying to kill me?".

Tony laughed and kissed him deeply "At least you'd die happy"

END.

 **A/N: Okay, so I wrote this because I needed to get this out of my head. Hope this was okay and you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think with a review. Thanks, Haylee!**


End file.
